Creation
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: An argument before Hogwarts was created.


**Title:** Creation  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Founders  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 711  
 **Summary:** An argument before Hogwarts was created.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble – Fizzle, stay, travesty

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D4. Write about the creation of Hogwarts School

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G. Birds - 3. Bustards: Write about the creation of Hogwarts.o 'love-birds'

* * *

'It is the utmost travesty,' Salazar thought sourly.

By Godric's expression, he agreed, but Salazar knew _his_ reasons why were completely opposite.

Both Helga and Rowena had placating expressions on their faces.

"Can't we at least _try_ to work it out?" Helga hopefully asked.

"Yes, the four of us are doing this together, so we _should_ be able to come to an agreement, or some sort of compromise at the very least," Rowena added.

Part of Salazar wanted to turn around and march right out of the meeting room, but he stayed, his feet firmly planted to the ground. The fight wouldn't simply fizzle out just because he was no longer present, and if he left, his desires and thought would most likely be completely overlooked and ignored. "What compromise can there possibly be?"

Godric's pupils were dilated and blackened as his rage mounted. "Salazar and I will never be able to agree on anything. There can be no compromise!" he roared.

"See? You agreed you can't compromise," Helga weakly joked.

Neither Salazar nor Godric were amused, and their faces didn't lose the redness of their anger.

Rowena took a step forward. "You're angry at each other; don't take it out on Helga and me. _We_ don't deserve your attitudes."

"We're not excluding anyone," Godric stated, returning back to the fight.

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "Why not? The magical children with non-magical parents are a danger to us. They threaten the way of life for all witches and wizards."

"Children with non-magical parents have just as much right to learn about magic as children with two magical parents. They deserve to know what their magic is and how to wield it."

Helga slowly raised her hand to get their attention. "Salazar, this school we're making is supposed to have the purpose of teaching magic to all of the future generations. How can we exclude _anyone_ just because of who their parents are? It isn't fair."

Rowena cleared her throat. "Helga, both you and Godric are led by your hearts, and that's great in some instances. But if I'm being completely honest, I can understand where Salazar is coming from. Witch hunts have broken out everywhere, and children with non-magical parents could be a danger to not only their kids and other magical kids, but to us. There has to be a way to work it out so everyone is happy. There has to be a way," she stated, looking seriously at all three of them.

Godric turned to Rowena. "We could set up precautions to make sure the parents aren't a danger."

Salazar rolled his eyes. "How? Obliviate them? Take their kids away and put them in all magical families. There isn't a way to set up precautions for all kids with at least one non-magical parent. It can't be done."

Godric's hands slammed down at the table. "You don't even want to try. You rather just give up on them. In your mind, they're not as important because they don't have pure blood like you. And that kind of thinking is sickening."

Salazar stood up. "That's not it at all! There's isn't a way to make it safe, so what's the point of trying. All it takes is one disgusted parent, and everything we have worked so hard for will be destroyed. Do you want to risk that? All of our hard work for nothing? Innocent witches and wizards being killed because the non-magicals thinking there's something devilish about us? You want to teach the future generations? Well, by opening the school to everyone, you're risking the lives of the future generations."

The fight went back and forth, but somehow, Helga and Godric were able to talk Rowena, Salazar's only ally, to their side.

And like he feared, what he believed in didn't matter by the end of the day.

Once the school, which was named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, was formed, Salazar did his best to stick it out and make peace with how the school was being run.

He was never happy, though, and he never accepted all of the children that had one or two non-magical parents.

And no one, especially the other three founders, were surprised when he left the school and never came back.


End file.
